War of Men and Demons
by Yoko13
Summary: When Kuwabara goes into a burning orphanage a voice tells him that something is comeing. Now the Yusuke and the others have to stop a war from hapening. Please read! First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so it may suck. Please write reviews and tell me what you think- Yoko13

Chapter one: Voices In flame

Rain. Rain is falling on to the field. Field of battle that is. Every human now knows of the existence of the Demons. Every country has united to make there stand. An army of humans stand waiting for there enemy to come. This is the first of battles between the humans and demons.

This first of many battles takes place in Japan. Koenma has gathered up Japan's solders so the world can try to stop the demons now but they will not succeed. You are probably wondering how all this happened. My job is to tell the story of this war. The war of Men and Demons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day for Kazuma Kuwabara. Ditch school, read comics (He can read! That was the reaction Hiei had when he first found out), ditch school, hang out with his friends, ditch school, get in to fights, oh and did I mention ditch school? Well any way, he was walking down the street to his favorite comic shop when he passed the TV store and saw Teletubeis on one of the screens. "Hey I love this show," thought Kuwabara and stopped to watch.

"Where is Poe? Is he behind the rock-- we interrupt this program to bring you this special news bullion." "Hey! I was watching that!" yelled Kuwabara. "The local orphanage has gone up in flames. The fire fighters are over whelmed by the the flames and cant put them out," said the news caster. "Hey isn't that where Kurama dropped the shrimp off at after Mukuro fired him?" thought Kuwabara. "Oh well. Let the shrimp burn."

Kuwabara began to walk away when he heard the news caster say, "There are still orphans in the building that no one can reach. And wait I just got news that someone in a black robe with spiky black hair has jumped in to the flames." "So the shrimp has a heart after all," thought Kuwabara as he walked away. "There are 13 orphans and a cat still stuck in the building." Kuwabara froze. "A CAT!" he yelled. "A CAT!" With that he took off.

It took him only about five minutes to get to the orphanage. There was fire trucks everywhere, fire fighters running around, and hundreds of people just standing around and watching. "Darnet! Why is every one just standing around!" yelled Kuwabara as he ran in to the fire. "DON'T GO IN THERE BAKA!" Without looking Kuwabara knew it was Hiei.

Once inside he drew his spirit sword and began to slice down walls. "Man its hot in here," He thought. "I've got to find that cat. Oh and the kids to." After five minutes he was extremely tired and hot. "Have uhuh to find uhuh orphans," he said breathing hard. "Cant go on." And he collapsed. "I'm gonna die here," he thought. "I'm sorry every one. Please be safe." "Kuwabara." "Wha? Who said that?" "Kuwabara," said the voice. "Kuwabara they are coming. You must warn every one."

"Warn about what?" "Warn them. Warn them. Warn them," said the voice drifting away. "Uh." The last thing Kuwabara saw was someone coming out of the flames at him before he fell unconscious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you liked the first chapter you are my hero. If not forget you --


	2. Chapter 2

If you liked the first chapter read more. If not sucks for you-

Yoko13

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Warn us about what?

"Bara. Kuwabara. Wake up Kuwabara." "Wha." Asked Kuwabara waking from his sleep. He saw Yusuke, Kurama, Shizuru, Kayko, Genkai, Yukina, and Hiei standing around him. He realized that he was in a hospital bed. "Well sleeping beauty finally woke up," said Yusuke. "It's about time," said Genkai.

"What happened," asked Kuwabara. "You ran into the flames you idiot!" yelled Shizuru. "Is the cat alright?" asked Kuwabara. "Yea and so are the orphans but lets just forget about them," said Yusuke sarcastically. "You need to thank Hiei," said Kurama. "He ran in after you. If it wasn't for him you'd be dead."

"You mean the shrimp saved my life!" said Kuwabara in shock "If you're going to be killed I want to be the one to do it," said Hiei opening the window and jumping out of it. "Well that's Hiei for you," said Yusuke with a grin on his face. "Id like to see him try it," mumbled Kuwabara. "Hi Kazuma," said Yukina walking up to his bed. "Hey baby. I was thinking that after I get out of the hospital you and me could go out to eat or something."

"That sounds wonderful," said Yukina happily. "Well, its time for me to go," said Kayko. "Us to," said Genkai to Yukina. "Alright. Bye Kazuma," said Yukina. "Bye baby."

Once Shizuru shut the door behind her all who remained in the room where Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. For a few minutes no one spoke. It was Kurama that broke the silence. "What did you see?" "Uh? What are you talking about," asked Kuwabara confused. "What did you see," asked Kurama again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." "Darnit Kuwabara! What did you see in the fire," yelled Yusuke. "Um let me think. Wait, I saw some burning wood, some burnt clothes…" "WHAT DID YOU SEE BEFORE YOU PASSED OUT," yelled Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at him.

"Whoa," thought Kuwabara. "I've never seen Kurama loose his temper before." CRASH. All three looked to the window to see Hiei with shards of glass at his feet and sword drawn. "I heard someone scream," he said. "Sorry Hiei. I lost my temper," said Kurama. "Hey Hiei. Did you see anything before you rescued Kuwabara," asked Yusuke

"No," he said. Yusuke looked down disappointed. "But I did hear something. A voice that said Warn them, they are coming, warn them Kuwabara." Every one went dead silent. "It seems that we all got the message," said Kurama. "What was the message again," asked Kuwabara.

"That someone or something is coming. I was taking a walk and Kurama was in math class when we heard a voice telling us the same thing," said Yusuke. "The question is warn who about what," Said Kurama. "Why didn't I get the message," asked Hiei.

"You did…" "No I didn't. My jagan picked up on the baka's message. If I need to hear some dumb message I don't need the Baka to give it to me." He looked at Kurama. "Well? Why do I have to rely on Kuwabara? Well fox boy? You're smart so you tell me." "Why does it matter? We all know now," said Yusuke. "Yea whatever," mumbled Hiei.

"I think its time we pay my boss a visit. Maybe he knows what's going on," said Yusuke. "I refuse to go see that Baka," said Hiei. "Live with it. To the talking baby's office," yelled Yusuke "Who's the talking baby again," asked Kuwabara. "Koenma." "Oh."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those of you who are mad at me for making Kuwabara look like the idiot he is im sorry. Just so you know im just saying that so you will keep reading- Yoko13


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! If you've made it this far you must really like it or have nothing better to read- Yoko13

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Assassination

It had taken a while to get a ride to Spirit world. "Why should I send a cab," asked Koenma angrily over the communicator. "I didn't ask for your company any way!" "Well I need to talk with you," said Yusuke. "Then get a ride with Botan!" "There are three of us!" "Three!" "Yes three. Myself, Hiei and Kurama. Kuwabara is in the hospital so he's not coming." "What he do? Poke his eye out with a cotton ball," said Koenma sarcastically. "No, he ran into a burning orphanage." "Fine, fine, fine. I will send you a ride."

Like he said he sent them a ride which was really just a portal set up by Botan. "Why couldn't he have done this in the first place instead of arguing over it," mumbled Yusuke stepping in to the portal. The three walked through spirit worlds paths for quite some time. Once they got to Koenmas office they had to wait thirty minutes before they could see him.

"Gee thanks for getting us here so quickly," said Yusuke sarcastically. "Look Yusuke I didn't ask for you to come. So what's this all about," asked Koenma. "Wait," said Kurama. "Let me get this out," he said pulling a seed out from his pocket. He placed it on the desk and an image of Kuwabara appeared.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH," he yelled. "What are you doing in my room?" "Were not in your room Kuwabara. Were in spirit world. This seed allows us to talk to you. You need to hear this to," said Kurama. "Now down to business. Koenma when Kuwabara was in the orphanage he heard a voice before he fell unconscious. I heard it in my room and Yusuke heard it on a walk."

"So what about Hiei," asked Koenma. "I picked up on the baka's message," Hiei said. "Well? What did the message say?" "It said," continued Kurama. "Warn them. They are coming. Warn them."

Koenma was silent. Well, every one was silent. "Look. Im very busy. When you have a real emergency let me know," said Koenma angrily. ""This is an emergency," yelled Kuwabara."We came all this way to tell you this and you don't even care!" "Well you had to just sit there in bed. We had to come here," said Yusuke.

"What's going on in here," asked a voice behind Hiei. Hiei turned his head to see Ogre. "Nothing. Those four buffoons are arguing over a stupid message we heard," said Hiei. "Don't call lord Koenma a buffoon!"

"Look! For all you know a horde of evil cooking zombies are coming to kill us," yelled Kuwabara. "So," asked Koenma. "Its nothing we can't handle." "Lord Koenma look out," yelled Ogre jumping on top of Koenma. Before any one realized what had happened a hole was in the wall, Ogre had a hole through him, and Hiei was running through the hole after the assassin.

"What happened," asked Koenma. He looked around and saw Ogre's lifeless body in front of him. "Ogre? Ogre! OGRE!"

. "Boss it's me," said a demon in to a small communicator. "Did the mission go as planed," asked the voice through the communicator.

"No. A stupid Ogre got in the way of my blast." "That is unacceptable. Come back to the demon plane now." "Fine," the demon said putting away his communicator. He began to walk when he heard a voice. "So you where talking to someone in demon world."

He turned around to see a short man with a katana drawn. "What is a living man doing in spirit world?" "I am no man. I am a demon. Now die." Hiei leapt forward and stabbed the demon in the chest. The demon fell down dead.

He bent down and picked the communicator out of the demons pocket. He pressed a button that told him exactly what he needed to know. "So you where talking to someone in Yomi's territory. Thank you for giving me this information," said Hiei crushing the communicator. "You just made mine and the detectives job a lot easier a lot easier." He removed his blade from the demons chest.

Looking at it he thought "It's been a while since I have done that. Hopefully my blade will be drenched in demon blood at the end of all this." He sheathed his sword, kicked the lifeless body, and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Go Hiei! You rock! If you liked that I will update soon. If you didn't I will update any way- Yoko13


End file.
